


[Podfic] Of Kisses And Knights

by only_more_love



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, First Kiss, Genderfuck, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "Of Kisses And Knights" by misbehavingvigilante.In which there is Princess Tony and Knight Steve and they are supposed to stick to the script with one (1) simple cheek kiss.Naturally, they mess this up.Or, a Medieval Re-enactment AU.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: POTS (18+) Brag Bucket 2020





	[Podfic] Of Kisses And Knights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbehavingvigilante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Kisses And Knights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291158) by [misbehavingvigilante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante). 



> I’m recording this podfic as a gift for misbehavingvigilante, as part of the Put On the Suit Discord’s Brag Bucket 2020 Event. I hope you like this, Ava. <3<3<3

Fic by misbehavingvigilantebr />  
Read by only_more_love

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/of-knights-and-kisses/Of%20Knights%20And%20Kisses.mp3).

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xuh4l6vi9rif06y/Of_Knights_And_Kisses.mp3/file%22)

12:59 || 25.88 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Hope you enjoyed; if not, I wish you luck in finding something else to read/listen to that hits the right spot for you. Comments and kudos are always treasured, and I do respond to all comments, though it sometimes takes me a while. If you've enjoyed this story/podfic, please consider letting me and/or the author—[misbehavingvigilante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante%22)—know.


End file.
